wais_sketchbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Harrington
|font size 2 = 100% |full name = Edmund Arthur Harrington |pronunciation = ED-mənd ar-TUYR HARE-ring-tun |name meaning = Rich Protector |nicknames = Eddy, Art |born = WIP |current age = WIP |status = Alive |gender = Male |species = Demigod |nationality = English |sexuality = Heterosexual |relationship status = Single |native language = English |accent = - |languages = English, Nahuatl and French |divider 1 = |history = Edmund's mother, Nora Harrington was an acclaimed writer of the book, "Secrets of Mesoamerica" and a singer-songwriter. Nora was always reclusive. Most of her fans are surprised that she has no Twitter, Facebook or any account that they could contact her. An extremely guarded person, Nora had a reason to do so. She had a son born from a union with Quetzalcoatl. Nora met Santiago Nieves in Mexico. Santiago was a professor studying ruins on Aztec, Chicimec, Olmec and the Mayan civilizations. Nora was attracted to him at first sight. Santiago was very polite and charming. Santiago and Nora researched about the Aztec cultures which was the subject of Nora's newest story, "Secrets of Mesoamerica". Santiago too was smitten with her and decided to ask her out on a date. Nora accepted and a love blossomed. Nora and Santiago made love later on. He followed her back to the UK. Nora discovered that she was pregnant and was surprised. Before he vanished, Santiago told Nora a secret. He was a god, Quetzalcoatl himself. Nora was shaken by such revelation. It was too preposterous to actually be true. She told Quetzalcoatl to get out of her house. Santiago/Quetzalcoatl left never to be seen again by Nora. It was too absurd she told herself. She gave birth to Edmund on June 22, 1996. Edmund was really lonely as a child. He would find his mother muttering things to herself. Nora neglected him. Edmund became really guarded. Always quixotic, Edmund was quite an imaginative person. He would live in his own fantastical lands that he had created. Edmund had little to no friends. He really had no social skills and his peers never thought highly of him. A few of his friends come and go but this was all due to his intelligence. Edmund excelled at school even without his support of his mother. He never revealed his life to anyone even to his mother. On his thirteenth birthday, he met someone, Gwendolyn Lloyd. She was a Welsh nagual and became Edmund's closest friend. Gwendolyn and Edmund began to date. Everything was perfect those times. Edmund knew that it wouldn't last that easily. One early morning, Edmund smell smoke coming from the kitchen. He came downstairs from his bedroom and found that his mother had set herself on fire. The kitchen was now on flames. Edmund called the emergency hotline. The firefighters arrived on the scene a few hours later. After the fire was extinguished, Edmund looked at his house now empty. Edmund was send to live with his grandparents in Portsmouth. Edmund never got along with his grandparents who heavily mocked his gentle and idealistic demeanour. One night after a hefty amount of abuse from his grandfather, Edmund went out to throw out the garbage. It was typical day of course until he saw into Gwendolyn. Then, something strange happened. A strange creature appeared out of the night. It was a woman with a skeletal mask. It charged at Edmund. Gwen took out her dagger and protected him from the attack. The creature and Gwen fought ceaseless for a few minutes until the monster crumbled and transform into dust. Gwen told him everything about the gods and the monsters. The Aztec gods and deities are in fact real. At first moment, Edmund was too shocked to say anything to her. Gwen brought him to Camp Aztlan as he cannot be safe with his grandparents or out in the open. There he was claimed by Quetzalcoatl and given a scimitar to protect himself. |divider 2 = |hometown = London |earliest memory= |schooling= |first kiss= |first sex= |first love= |other firsts= |misc image= |father= Quetzalcoatl |mother= Nora Harrington |other relatives= |family photo album= Quetzalcoatl_by_kamodragoness-d3in6rp.png|Quetzalcoatl, Edmund's father |model= Mathias Lauridsen |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |eyes= Black |hair= Brown |height= 6'1 |weight= 187 lbs. |ethnicity= |handedness= Right |shoe size= |blood type= |voice= Baritone |personality = Edmund is quixotic, gentle and quite eccentric in what he does. He is really guarded person and only tells his past to the closest of friends. Edmund is needy and always seeks friends due to his friendless background. He knows that what he imagines will never become reality but he does anyway. Edmund is really smart and able to adapt to any situation that comes. |eye sight= 20/20 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Casual |marks= |body style= Athletic |photo album= Tumblr_m67hypCrJK1qabb8qo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_mmv7ruPYyx1qhodd8o1_1280.jpg }}